


This Shit Will Fuck You Up

by GraveThrones



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drabble, Drug Addiction, Ficlet, Love/Hate, M/M, Poor Life Choices, shrug i just love how horrible they are together and have too many thoughts about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveThrones/pseuds/GraveThrones
Summary: Jesse's life was thrown straight into the trash can by Walt.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Kudos: 6





	This Shit Will Fuck You Up

Swimming in hazy excuses, Jesse usually lived somewhere between new bruises or cuts and the scent of Walter White on his skin. These days were little more than a blur of yelling, Mr. White's hands constantly on him in some manner, and so many drugs he couldn't keep track anymore. Nothing made sense and everything from his house to his head was a huge mess.

Everyone could see how bad Walter was for such a sweet boy, but when Jesse made mistakes he made them _hard_ and no one was ever going to take that away from him. No one was ever going to get between him and Mr. White. And Oh, how Mr. White knew Jesse would only ever learn from overwhelming experience, so he was putting some heavy efforts into making it all one twisted, poignant-as-fuck lesson.

Unfortunately, none of it would be truly learned until Jesse was long rid of the reaper teacher. Dead and buried, both of them technically, is the only way to hammer the final message home. For now, Jesse stayed in the labyrinth of it, scribbling down every awful note but never studying.

Maybe he liked being lost.


End file.
